La flecha
by Fyenye
Summary: Kikyou lanza una flecha envenenada a Kagome, en presencia de Inuyasha .ONESHOOT


Inuyasha se encontraba en el bosque con Kagome. Ella estaba sanando sus heridas, el anterior enfrentamiento con Naraku lo había dejado malherido, y ella se había ofrecido voluntariamente a curarlo. Se hallaban allí debido a que el bosque poseía plantas curativas, que aplicadas correctamente curaban del todo a la persona que estuviera bajo sus efectos.

-¡Agh, Kagome!¡Trata de hacerlo más delicado, mujer, duele!

-Inuyasha deja de quejarte y agradece que te estoy sanando

-No te lo pedí, quisiste hacerlo tu sola, tengo derecho a quejarme si lo estás haciendo mal

-No es verdad, ya deja de gritar que va a escuchar la gente de la aldea, y lo único que falta es que piensen que nosotros...

-¿Kagome, que piensas?- preguntó Inuyasha, volviendose completamente rojo.

-Nada, nada, basta de mirarme, como si hubiera matado a alguien. Date la vuelta, tengo que sanarte las heridas de la espalda.

-Maldito Naraku, juro que la próxima vez que lo tenga cerca le cortaré la cabeza con Colmillo de Acero.

-Y yo te ayudaré con mis flechas

-Kagome, ya te he dicho que no, puedo solo

-No, no puedes, y no insistas más.

-¡Keh!

Escondida entre los árboles, se hallaba Kykio, quién observaba atenta a su adorado Inuyasha, y a su "reencarnación". Intentó pensar que aquella chica llegada de la otra época no tenía la culpa de sentirse atraída por Inuyasha, si era su reencarnación, era obvio que él provocara los mismos sentimientos de amor en ella. Pero aun así la detestaba, y era la única que podía impedir que se llevara a Inuyasha al infierno junto con ella.

Su amado se encontraba acostado en la hierba, con gestos de dolor en el rostro, pero tranquilo. Aprovechó el momento que se le presentó, en que Inuyasha no tenía los sentidos alerta, y apuntó con su arco una de sus flechas hacia el corazón de Kagome, para destruirla completamente.

Lanzó la flecha, que salió despedida con extrema velocidad, rompió hojas verdes, y rozó cortando la piel del brazo de Kagome, hasta terminar clavada en el Árbol Sagrado. Kagome gritó de dolor.

Kykio no lo creía. ¿Cómo era que se había desviado, si ella poseía una puntería perfecta?

-¡Kagome!¡Kagome!- exclamó Inuyasha, al percatarse de la ausencia de unas manos suaves y frágiles en su espalda. Ella se hallaba ahora en el piso, con la tela de su uniforme rota en en el brazo, y un corte profundo del cuál emanaba mucha sangre. A juzgar por la herida, había provenido de una flecha, pero una envenenada, y la ponzoña comenzaba lentamente a expandirse por todo el cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Kagome! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Kagome! ¡Contesta maldición!

-Inu...yasha- susurró Kagome luego de unos minutos- Inuyasha, no la sigas. Quédate conmigo, Inuyasha...

-¿Qué no la siga? ¿A quién? ¿A la persona que intentó asesinarte? ¡Pero si merece morir por tal atrevimiento! Debo encontrarla y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo, debo ir.

-No me dejes

-Kagome...-Inuyasha fijó su rostro en el de ella, y no lo pudo apartar más.-No te dejaré, lo prometo. Me quedaré contigo y te recuperarás. Juro que lo harás. Solo no me dejes tu a mí, no podría conmigo mísmo si te vas, Kagome...

Ella se encontraba silenciosa, y mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero respiraba acompasadamente.

-Inuyasha, he cometido un error. No debo retenerte aquí, si quieres ir con ella hazlo, no te sientas en ningún modo atado a mí, ve con ella si así lo deseas.

-¿De quien hablas Kagome?

-De Kykio

Un profundo silencio invadió los bosques, y solo se oía el roce de las hojas en las copas de los árboles, provocado por el suave pasar del viento.

-¿Quieres decir que tu herida la ha provocado ella?

-Así es. Me odia, ya lo sabes. Y lo seguirá haciendo todo el tiempo que yo permanezca contigo. Te dejo libre Inuyasha, puedes decidir

-No me hagas esto Kagome. Sabes de sobra que a quién quiero es a...- Inuyasha se trabó. No sabía como seguir la frase. Por un lado amaba de sobremanera a Kykio, lo había sido todo para el en una época, pero ahora era un ser frío y muerto que vagaba por el mundo en busca de paz. Y Kagome lo había despertado de aquel sueño profundo de melancolía y hechizo en el que había caído, lo había salvado, y siempre habia estado con el en todo momento, y EL siempre se habia ido, ciego como estaba, con Kykio.

Ahora lo veía todo claro. A quién elegía era a Kagome.

-Te elijo a ti, tonta- y la levantó del suelo para cargarla en su espalda.

Tomaron el camino que dirigía hacia la aldea, hacia la choza de la anciana Kaede, para que sanara a Kagome

-Gracias Inuyasha-suspiró ella en el oído de él, antes de caer en un profundo sueño.


End file.
